Lin and the force
by coderbell
Summary: A slave of the Empire could possible become the next great Jedi? and whats up with her name it sounds like Yin and well if she is Yin who is Yang?
1. Chapter 1

Lin had just woken the battle droids had broke down again it seem as if theese dum exuse for droids always break right when she fell asleep. That is Lin's job to fix droids it not like she got payed to work she was a slave and her owner teccanally was count-doku but she was working under some no name general. Lin ran over to the area that was were the droids had malfuctioned her short childish 10 year old legs tried to cover as much distance as possible by almost forcing her small child body to split and she froze becuase she wouldnt be able to fix theese droids they were sliced in halfs, no not a blasted mark a pure cut wich means a jedi. Now her raced heart was only matched by the speed of her running pace. Then a sudden jolt of pain somone pulled on the back of her collar the voice was melo strong aged and the words were intelligent "Now were are going in the middle of the night? You don't want you're parents to catch you out of bed?hum?" Her ice blue eyes melted and she cried and the stranger looked at her as if he had just broken fine china and once again he spoke. "now, now little one I promise I won't tell them." His words only forced her to cry harder and she stumbled out the words "Parents? I'm a slave and purposless scum and scum don't have parents. Know this jedi you born with the power to be a knight and I will always be scum and a slave." the word shocked him in more than one way. shocked him in enough to make him let go of her and she ran. She ran only enough meters to be stopped another jedi a much younger and more trama filled stared at Lin in hate. His voice was deep and as if he had been through alot more than she had ever so slightly a small tear rolled down his cheek and the man peered down at her and smacked her and growled as if he were here father. Unlike the other jedi who acted like she was a orb of misfortune and was to be treated with smypathy but this one looked at heras if he was angry..but angry at her why He spoke to her with a clear strong tone the tone about to strangle her "My name is Anakin Skywalker and I a slave on the planet tatooine for most of my child life and the person behind you is Obi-wan Kenobi He is the master training me to be a jedi master. Who are you.........oh I'm sorry I hear you like to be addressed as scum."

Lin sneered at him of corse it had to be a know it all jedi it couldn't be the droids over shocking their clockwork it get the same affect as a drunk human but it seemed she had no reason to tell him her name."according to the empire I'm matinace0045 my real name is Lin LancVault but everyone calls me Renchet." Anakin looked at Lin as if she was his child and said "Well master now who does that remind you of?" Obi-wan shook his head and smiled."Now little Ana.. I mean Lin how would like to come back to the jedi council with us?"

Lin felt so important so but if she left the empire would hunt her down then there was no better to be than with two jedi nights.

Sorry ppl u will have to wait for the next chpter to c what Lin LancVualt Chooses


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another sleepless day

Lin walked over to the small cabin she shared with a protocol droid that seemed to be quite skittish and she lie on her bed questioning the choice she made to befriend the jedi. Of coarse she couldn't sleep she was horrified by the one they called general Obi-wan to her in his profession of killing he remained so very mellow as if it was merely a bug squirming on the ground. Anakin was different was different even though a grin followed the kill she could see the pain in his eyes. Anakin seemed to be emotion filled after a massacre no mater enemy or ally a rush of pain and happiness over came his body as if he were some sort of animal. Still Lin didn't belong to the empire or the senate she was a common pawn to both of them the jedi had at least ten other kids her age they didn't need another. As for the empire she was pointless the could have used other droids to fix broken ones… the it dawned on her what if she was a pawn, bait, the worm on a hook? She ran out of the cabin tell Anakin and the great pilot was asleep. She found his engine key and took it she knew this would cost her dearly put she spilled the key into ignition and turned off the auto pilot. A battle cruiser came into sight but not any normal cruiser it was a double decked manually controlled with an ion cannon. Lin was prepared to fight but she needed help so she left the wheel and turned on the protocol droid in her room he examined the child in panic. She rushed him to the controls and shouted "Fly!!! And if you can't wake up cockpit droid!" Startled the droid ran the Anakin's cabin and woke the grouchy jedi Anakin stared at Lin for a moment then caught the wrong answer "YOU BACK STABBING RAT YOU LEAD US TO A EMPIRE BATTLESHIP!!!" Lin couldn't speak how he could not see that she was trying to save him and everyone else on the ship. Disgusted with her traitor intentions he threw her from the control desk to take maters into experienced hands. He sat down and it didn't take long to see that the battle ship's flesh had been torn from the upper and lower deck but being over whelmed with rage didn't see them as recent wounds but past battle scars. "Damn it! Obi-wan!" Anakin had no sense of control in this dilemma. Obi-wan walked in a frustrated mood and saw the child positioned in a troubled pose he stared at the girl for a few seconds and finally got the actual answerer out of her eye "Anakin the damage on the other ship are fresh bloody wounds and that means Miss Lin made those cuts and some thing give me the Idea it was too easy to take Lin from the base that means Lin must have been bait." Anakin glared at Obi-wan and threw a more alopecic look at Lin. "R2 jump us to light speed" he exclaimed to his favorite droid "peepbooppebbowEEE!"

And the next ADVENTuRE soon


End file.
